


In Your Arms, You Hold Me Tight

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Dies, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: Lance is dyingKeith tries to make it easier for him before he goesLance has something he needs to say.Trying out having Lance die instead of Keith lolWhile it isn't my favorite cup of tea, it is some good teaEnjoy
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 120





	In Your Arms, You Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Me, chanting: angstangstangstangstangstangstangstangstangstangstangstang
> 
> Me, one second later: fluff? fluffFLUFFfluffFLUFFfluffFLU-
> 
> Me, after that: more angst? don't mind if i do-

  
  


The wounds all burn, hurt like a bitch slap to the face and Lance can feel himself growing weaker.

Right now, dying is an achingly slow process.

One he despises.

He’s surrounded. By… By a lot.

Warmth. Blood. Cold, biting air of the ice planet they had landed on. Violet. Dark locks of hair. Pale skin highlighted in pink from the cold and red from his own wounds. Keith is holding Lance.

Keith is crying.

Keith is trying to smile.

Lance knows it’s for him more than it is for Keith.

“Keith,” Lance gasped, his chest rising and falling rapidly, pain rippling through his abdomen where a spear sits. Keith hadn’t touched it.

Lance thinks it’s cause Keith is scared to touch it. Scared to hurt Lance even more.

Lance appreciates the sentiment.

“Keith- Keith-” his name seems to be the only thing Lance can say. His boyfriend’s violet eyes are filled with pain and tears and heartbreak.

Lance wished Keith was happy, wished he was smiling at a joke or a kiss from Lance, but Lance would never even think of switching their positions.

Keith would’ve been in his position had Lance not been fast enough.

He’s thankful he has fast reflexes.

“Shh, Lance. Shh, I’m here.” Keith’s voice is steady, even, as if they were having a normal conversation and Lance wasn’t bleeding out.

“No- don’t, don’t ‘shh’ me, I ‘av t’ tell you…” Lance scolded, finding it growing increasingly difficult to speak.

Keith chuckled, pained, and brushed a hand over Lance’s forehead, moving his hair from his eyes.

Lance blinked rapidly, staring up at Keith, desperate to memorize his face, keep it close to his heart at all times as Keith offers a wobbly smile.

Keith carefully shifted, providing his lap as a pillow for Lance’s head as he hums shakily under his breath.

“Close your eyes, Lance,” Keith ordered softly, tears dripping onto Lance’s chin as Keith’s shoulders hitched once, the red paladin gasping quietly.

Lance furrowed his brows, whimpering in pain as he outright defied Keith, defiantly staring at his boyfriend. “No, no, Keith- I hav’ta tell ya som’thin…” He insisted desperately, using his remaining strength to grip Keith’s face, arm straining as he lifted it, fingers twitching uselessly.

Keith leaned into his touch regardless, expression heartbroken as he used one hand to press Lance’s more firmly against his cheek.

Keith seemed just as desperate for the touch, but he pulled away, reluctant.

“Rest now, Lance. Please,” Keith’s voice cracked and Lance wanted to cry.

Maybe he was crying.

“No- no, Keith- you gotta know- I- Keith, please-”

Keith’s heart was breaking, Lance could tell just by looking in his eyes.

“It’s ok, Lance-”

“No, Keith-”

“I love you too.”

…

Lance sagged in Keith’s grip, letting his body go lax. He was rapidly losing control of his actions, growing weary.

“Ke… Keef, Keith,” Lance slurred quietly, “...love you... love you, so, so, s’ much.” 

“I love you more. And I won’t let you go. Just sleep, Lance. Go to sleep,” Keith urged, Lance’s eyes dropping closed.

He nodded, nuzzling his face close to Keith’s warmth and inhaling as deeply as he could. He smiled, eyes glazing over.

“Go to sleep. Sleep well. I love you… So much,” Keith sobbed, “so, so much. Go to sleep, Lance.”

Who was Lance to disobey Keith?

His eyes fluttered shut.

He allowed his breathing to even out.

“I love you. And I always will. Please, don’t forget me, wherever you go. I’ll never forget you.” Keith croaked pitifully against the crown of Lance’s head.

Lance was slipping into sleep, darkness filling in behind his eyelids, but he managed to smile tiredly.

“...Luv you…”

“Sleep, Lance. I love you too.”

Lance was asleep by the time Keith was screaming his anguish to the cold, dark sky.

Lance was deep asleep by the time Keith gently laid his head against the ground, gathering his injured body in his arms and holding him tight.

Lance was gone moments later.


End file.
